What is vodka?
by Aiyoku-otome
Summary: Inuyasha is drunk and starts to fondle with Kagome! While on their quest to look for the Shikon jewel Inuyasha has a desperate need of something to drink just anything! Then him and the gang come across a strange shop which sells a variety of drinks......


It was bright, the sun was beaming down in Edo, the wind was blowing through the trees, and the day seemed beautiful until a arrogant little half demon by the name of Inuyasha came running to Kagome with a terrible thirst of water or anything. He collapsed in front of her panting while laying down on his back staring at Kagome. "KAGOME! I'M THIRSTY!!!!" he said while trying to catch his breath. Kagome bust out laughing along with Sango at Inuyasha as he laid there on the grass with his tongue hanging out. "Inuyasha your supposed to be a half demon, which means you shouldn't be tired." She explained.

"Well looking for the broken fragments of the Shikon jewel tires me and it's your fault. Besides we should rest for now, because I'm tired," he complained.

Kagome got annoyed by the fact that he said it's her fault. "He should of never had me try to get the stupid thing from that stupid bird demon then," she thought to herself. "Come on Inuyasha, look there's some kind of shop up ahead but in the middle of nowhere?" she asked. Very curious about the shop, she turned to Miroku hoping to get an answer. Miroku looked at Kagome like she was stupid to ask him even though she didn't ask verbally. ''Kagome I do not know what the shop up ahead is...it seems like it just appeared out of nowhere but maybe we can go somewhere else perhaps a secluded place where I can give you something remarkable," he said. Sango had overheard of what Miroku was saying and all you heard was Miroku getting slapped right across his face. He rubbed his cheek gently and told her," woman your slaps are starting to become more consistent"

"THEY WOULDN'T BE SO CONSISTENT IF YOU WOULD STOP SAYING SUCH RIDICULOUS THINGS!!!!" she shouted. Shippo and Kagome laughed out loud not being able to hold it back. Inuyasha got up walked to Miroku and punched him right across the left cheek where Sango hand print laid at. "Inuyasha what is wrong with you, you must be really grouchy today to have done such a thing to me!" Miroku whined. Inuyasha was furious at what Miroku had just told Kagome but didn't want to show it. "Miroku you dumb ass stop playing around and let's go," he said. As they came to approaching the storefront they noticed Koga standing outside looking at the store sign, which stated Happy Hours Always. "Hey Koga!" Kagome shouted, "what are you doing here?" Koga immediately turned around to the see the beautiful girl he couldn't resist. As she stopped in front of him he grabbed her hands and pulled her being closer to him. " I'd missed you Kagome," he whispered in her ear. Inuyasha quickly took notice and...

SMACK

He smacked Koga's hands away from Kagome's and said, "don't you ever again put your filthy wolf hands on her Koga." Koga gave Inuyasha an angered look. "Oh ho ho look who have you brought along, non- other than the mutt himself Inuyasha," he snarled.  
"Not today Koga I'm too tired to even look at your face," and with that note Inuyasha pulled Kagome by the arm and brought her along with him into the mysterious shop. Koga ran in after them to see what was going on in there. Miroku went in to check the place out but before that he asked," Sango are you coming in? This store seems too mature for Shippo to come in, maybe you should stand outside with him and wait for us to come back out?" Sango didn't want to go in there anyway but she listened to Miroku and stood outside with Shippo. Most importantly all she wanted to do was admire the beautiful day so she sat down in the grass with Shippo laying down in her lap and starred up into the clouds. When Inuyasha went in with Kagome he walked straight towards to the shopkeeper and asked arrogantly," do you have anything to drink here old man?" The shopkeeper was a little frightened by the assertiveness of Inuyasha but finally calmed his nerves down and responded," Well...ahem...I do have some of the finest vodka in the back, would you care to have some"

"SUUUUUUURE I'll have some but what the hell is vodka?" he questioned not really caring what it was.

The shopkeeper chuckled," you never heard of vodka wait just a minute." He left to go get the "vodka" Inuyasha never heard of. Meanwhile the shopkeeper was retrieving the drinks, Kagome wondered what exactly vodka was and again she turned to Miroku. "Miroku what is vodka?" she questioned. Miroku was a little dumbfounded when he heard the question Kagome had asked but he tried to explain in terms she would understand, "It is a drink that has alcohol in it. It has a wonderful taste too but has some side effects that could mess up a being's mental activity. The person will not be aware of what they do or say. And when they wake up from after the day they had drunk vodka, they will have a terrible headache." Kagome was lost after what Miroku had just explain but she'd understand what he said. Inuyasha did not hear one word Miroku had said, he was annoyed by the scent of Koga. "Koga what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned. Koga was exploring the shop and stopped when he heard Inuyasha's question," what does it look like mutt, I'm checking out what's in this shop," he replied. Inuyasha was about to go at it with Koga until he smelled the scent of the shopkeeper approaching him. He brought out 5 bottles of fresh, raspberry flavored vodka and set them down on the wooden table. He also brought a glass cup. "Here you are young man," he addressed Inuyasha. He poured the raspberry drink into the cup until it filled half way. Inuyasha took the glass full of vodka, he observed the color, sniffed it a couple of times then asked, "wait a minute how much is this gonna cost us?" "The first bottle is free since this is your first time drinking," and with that note the shopkeeper left Inuyasha took a sip of the drink. He took one more sip then suddenly just chug it down his throat. He was amazed by the taste, it was nothing he ever had before. "Kagome do you want any?" he said as poured more into the glass. "Nah I'll just wait until your ready Inuyasha,"she replied. "Alright then give me all the bottles you got old man," he slurred as he drunk the glass he poured himself. The shopkeeper couldn't help but laugh and Miroku laughed to knowing what was gonna happen next.

30 minutes later...

Inuyasha was laying on the floor with the empty bottles. The glass cup was broken due to Inuyasha's clumsiness after drinking. He felt exhausted and somewhat tired.

hick

The noise Inuyasha made as his head almost touched the ground. Koga had left as soon as he heard his gang call out to him. Before he left he walked over to Kagome and hugged her gently. "Kagome Inuyasha is right now in a state of hmmm...how should I say it"  
"BULLSHIT!" Inuyasha yelled out cutting off Miroku's sentence. He was rocking side to side as he sat on the floor. Miroku was afraid that Inuyasha was going to be different, "Kagome", he whispered," Inuyasha has changed for now he will not be normal until he wakes up in the morning okay so do not be worried." But Kagome was already worried when she saw Inuyasha rocking side to side on the floor. Miroku left to be outside with Sango and Shippo because it was nighttime and didn't want them to get hurt. Inuyasha burped loudly, "oh shi"

"INUYASHA WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR THOSE DRINKS!?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha tried to get up but fell to floor suddenly. Then on his second attempt to get up he actually stood up and was able to walk over to Kagome but dizzily. ''Hey you look cute, you got a man? Why are you in here anyway people with short skirts shouldn't be in here but since your so sexy you can stay if you let me taste your body for a sec," he slurred. Kagome eyes blew up! She knew something was seriously wrong with him but also thought he seemed nice when he was effected by this drink. "Um...Inuyasha I'll pay for the drink and then we'll be on our way out of here okay?" she said as she paid the shopkeeper.

"HEEEEEEEY!...isn't your name Kagome? You look different...AHA! I know it's because your wearing a skirt a very short one indeed Cutie. Let me get a peek of what's under it?" Inuyasha said as he bit his lower lip and looked down at her skirt smiling schemingly. Kagome remembered what Miroku had said, she just put one of his arms around her shoulders and helped him out of the shop. When they came out together everyone stared at Inuyasha as he was stumbling out of the shop and tripping over tiny pieces of grass. When Kagome had let go of Inuyasha, he had attempted to lift up Kagome's skirt but suddenly she shouted, "SIT BOY!!"

BOOM

He hit the ground knocked out for a moment but then got up carefully, "how did I just hit the ground...oh no the grass is coming to life! Everyone off the grass!" With that said he lifted Kagome off her feet and carried her into the forest where the well was. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ignored what just had happened and left to return to Kaede's hut. When Inuyasha and Kagome was close to the well Inuyasha tripped over a long blade of grass and fell into the well along with Kagome.  
They ended up outside in the backyard of Kagome's home. Kagome thought she should have taken him back to the feudal era where he belonged but instead brought him in her house where everyone was asleep. She helped him upstairs to her room but along the way there Inuyasha had been singing terribly. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore she wanted him to shut up but was very happy when they finally reached her bedroom. She sat him on the bed then walked over to lock her bedroom door. She looked at Inuyasha, he was just sitting there on her bed watching her but looked so innocent like a little puppy. She went inside her closet to change into something more comfortable which was a white tank top that fit her torso perfectly which showed off her curves. She slipped on some boy shorts (panties which cut across the butt) and then walked out of the closet. Inuyasha lifted his head up as he saw the miko come out. She looked too gorgeous in his eyes and all he wanted to do was get in her shorts! But he did notice her hair tied back into a ponytail which made her even more undeniable to look at because it seemed to mesh with her night clothes.

"Um...Inuyasha why are you staring at me so hard? "Kagome questioned.  
Inuyasha couldn't say anything his jaw dropped tremendously almost close to the ground still looking at Kagome. Then he finally got his act together, "hey Cutie can we have se"

"NO! We cannot Inuyasha!" she yelled but not loud enough to wake up the other members of the house.  
Inuyasha put a sad puppy dog face on to convince Kagome to let him take her innocence but she did not give into. DUN DUN DUN! A thought popped up in Inuyasha's head. "Hey Cutie you wanna hear my song that I made for you?" At this point Kagome thought Inuyasha was full of bullshit.

"No Inuyasha please get some rest sheesh you sound horrible when you sing," she stood there with her hand on her hip annoyingly tapping her foot. Inuyasha began to clear his throat.  
"Ahem...I'm in the rooooooooooom with Cuuuuutie and she wants me to take her virgi-" he was quickly cut off by Kagome the moment he almost said virginity." NOOO! You can not Inuyasha stop saying that! Cause it's not gonna happen!" she snapped at him. Her anger was turning him on. He got from he bed and walked toward her with a smirk. She backed away from him but was stopped by a wall behind her. There he was very close to her, he put one hand on the wall and lowered his head down toward her face. She could smell the vodka in his breath and it was pretty strong scent." Your lips look so tender...let me taste them Cutie..."he said.

"Inuya-"Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her. At first he kissed softly but then the kiss became aggressive, needy, and somewhat greedy. He used the other hand that was not on the wall and ripped the tank top off revealing a bra which was holding back her breasts. He wanted to see them so badly that he used one sharp nail on the tip of his finger to pop it off. And there they had been released from the fabric now being free. He licked his lips and threw her on the bed then jumped on top of her but careful not to hurt her. He moved one of her thighs over his head so he could be in between her legs. Then he moved his head down to suck on her neck using his tongue and lips. He bit her gently to bring her pleasure, which it did she moaned softly. Then happy with the results he had, he kissed downward until he got to the "C" cup. He shoved it in his mouth and sucked on it using his mouth he licked and pulled at the nipple having her moan consistently.

Then when he looked down he could smell the liquid that began to fill inside her. He slowly pulled off her underwear and once they were off, he tossed them to the side. He brought his head down to her core and pulled her closer to his face. He took a deep breath in and began to lick her clean, he looked straight at her eyes as she watched him push his tongue into her kitty. He began to twirl, and swirl his thick, long tongue inside her. She moaned loudly almost to the point where she woke up the other members of the house. He enjoyed it, he loved the way that he'd brought her pleasure. With that thought he moved his mouth from her and pushed his finger inside her. As he pushed it in and pulled it out she began to bite her bottom lip trying not to moan out loud but it slipped through. She called his name and when she did he slipped another finger in and repeated the same action along with the first finger. She quickly dropped her head back onto her pillow and had moaned again, a lusty moan.

With that last moan he heard from her, he pulled out his fingers and licked them being satisfied with her already. She sat up upset, she didn't want him to stop there leaving her there all wet on her bed. He smirked at her as he saw the desperate look on her face, it was lust. But he knew she wasn't ready to handle what he had planned. So he got close to her ear and whispered, ''Miko trust me your not ready quite yet, goodnight and sweet dreams." He kissed her gently on the lips and went back to his time through out the window. She fell asleep there in her bed completely naked hoping no one would come in her room.

Waking up...

Kagome woke up, remembering clearly what had happened last night she took a shower and quickly got to the feudal era. When she came out of the well she noticed Inuyasha laying down on the ground sleeping so she command, "SIT BOY!!!"

BOOM

Inuyasha woke up from falling into the ground with a piercing hangover still not knowing what was wrong with him, "got damn it Kagome! You didn't have to wake me up like that! Damn you miko...''he complained. She realized that he was back to his regular SELF which was bad. "Why does my head hurt so bad?" He asked.  
Kagome thought about it and just remembered," you was drinking something called vodka yesterday and you suddenly went nuts"  
Inuyasha frowned he didn't remember that, all he really remembered was drinking the vodka not anything after that, "WAIT! What the hell is vodka?" They just stared at each other not knowing what was gonna happen next.

**Well okay I know, I know I'm perverted and nasty but I hope you enjoyed this story though many other people did and this is one of my first stories but anyway thanks for taking the time to read it. **

**-rikkugirl14**


End file.
